


The Stone Rose Missing Scene

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, ten x rose - Freeform, the stone rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/61368354141/the-doctor-saw-the-statue-she-shrank-back-as">posted on September 15, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stone Rose Missing Scene

> _[The Doctor] saw the statue - she shrank back as he hurried forward. And then he realized it wasn’t her. Rose was taken aback. She hadn’t known - how could she know - what her disappearence had done to him. This Doctor had a look of such despair in his eyes that her heart almost stopped in pity. She wanted more than anything else to go to him, tell him that everything was going to be alright. But… what with possibly ripping time and space apart, that was probably a bad idea._ \- The Stone Rose

Once Rose ensured that Gracillis had found the vile of potion, thereby sparking the intended chain of events in motion, she strode back to the alcove where the TARDIS was hidden.

Brushing a tear from the corner of her eye, Rose stepped inside and walked straight up to the Doctor. He was smiling at her and saying something, probably asking her if everything had gone according to plan, but she wasn’t listening. 

All she could think of was the despondent Doctor she had seen moments ago in the temple, the one who had thought he’d lost her for good. 

Rose reached up and cupped his face, one thumb brushing over his cheekbone, and she tried to force a smile as a single tear succeeded in cresting her eyelid.

She knew she meant a lot to the Doctor but the look on his face out there was something for which Rose was utterly unprepared. And while she had just visited the past in some ways it felt like she had glimpsed the future, for while Rose had promised him her forever she knew it was a falsehood, at least for him.

"I’m sorry," she whispered and the Doctor’s brow knit in confusion for a moment before he realized how the past version of himself must have looked at the realization that the statue wasn’t her. How difficult it must have been for Rose to stay hidden when every inch of her body ached to comfort him.

The Doctor smiled down at her kindly and was about to assure her that everything was alright when Rose stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly against his.

He froze instinctively at first but Rose persisted, moving her plush, warm lips against his skin until he melted into her with a sigh. It was their second kiss of the day, but while the first was born of celebration this one was of commiseration. 

As he tightened his arms around Rose’s waist and swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, the Doctor was suddenly taken back to that moment in the temple, to the feeling of crushing disappointment he hadn’t found her after all.

In his mind they were surrounded by marble and columns, the vile forgotten by their feet, because she had found her way back to him; because they were together. 

Rose opened her mouth to him and the slickness of her cheek was met with his fresh tears as the Doctor finally allowed the rushing feeling of relief to flow through him. The kiss was still full of gratitude and unspeakable pleasure, but not merely for being alive — for being alive  _with her_.

When they finally broke apart, remembering they were not alone in the console room, the two smiled at each other through their tears before the Doctor pulled Rose into a tight hug. 

They wouldn’t always get a happy ending, but today they did; Fortuna may bestow her blessings blindly, but this time the Doctor was certain she must have peeked. 


End file.
